


Christmas on Voyager

by MagicalMoon



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Celebrations, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Family, Friendship, Fun, Holidays, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMoon/pseuds/MagicalMoon
Summary: The Voyager crew prepares for Christmas !





	1. Mister Neelix's Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have 25 chapters (one chapter per day). The wonderful Streep_Mulgrew gave me this idea ! Go check them out. None of the Voyager characters belong to me. I'm just borrowing them. In other words, no copyright intended. Enjoy :)

“Captain, Captain” 

Kathryn inwardly groaned this was the last thing she needed. Her replicator refused to make her coffee correctly, and she was already a half hour late to the bridge. “Yes, Mister Neelix” she sighed. 

“I was thinking.” he began excitedly “Since morale has been down for the last few months we should throw a party!” 

The captain tried to contain her eye roll “What type of party did you have in mind ?” 

“Now that's a great question! I was doing some research when Tom Paris told me about Christmas, it's where you decorate using lights and trees and-” 

“Yes, Neelix I know what Christmas is.” The mention of Christmas made her heart hurt. Christmas was her favorite time of year. Her father was always given Christmas Eve and Christmas Day off. They would make cookies and play outside in the snow. Every year her mother would make her and Phoebe wear matching pajamas. Kathryn claimed she hated it but deep down it was one of her favorite traditions. If Kathryn could have one wish it would be to go back to her childhood and spend one more Christmas with her entire family. 

“Captain?” Neelix interrupted “are you okay?” 

“Y-yes of course. I’m fine Mister. Neelix ” she stuttered 

Neelix gave her a broad smile. “So what do you think?” 

The Captain put on a brave face “I think a Christmas celebration is a fantastic idea. Little Naomi will be over the moon.” She was about to walk out but then added “Oh and consult Tom Paris, I have a feeling he would have a good amount of knowledge to share .” 

Neelix nodded vigorously “yes captain.” 

Despite her brief wave of sadness Kathryn now felt a hint of excitement.


	2. Elf on the Shelf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone special comes to stay with the Wildman's

Naomi woke up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. When she sat down at the kitchen table to eat breakfast, she noticed a toy elf. 

When Samantha Wildman found out the Voyager crew would be celebrating Christmas, she looked up some Christmas traditions. Quickly she stumbled upon one about an Elf and how every night a parent moves it around telling their children that the elf would report to Santa each week. However, the number one rule was that the child could never touch the elf. 

As Naomi went to touch the elf, Samanta shouted. The young girl looked at her mother with confusion. “Mom, what is this?” she asked, pointing to the elf

Samantha shrugged “I don’t know he must have come last night.” She picked up the padd that was beside it. Which read:

Dear Naomi, 

This is Jolly. For the next 24 days, he will be keeping an eye on you making sure you’re well behaved. Each day he will move around so make sure to look for him. Every Sunday he will report back to me. However, you mustn't touch him, or he will lose his magic. 

Love, Santa 

Naomi gave her mother a large smile “this is so cool!” 

“You better be a good young lady,” Sam told her daughter as she handed her a bowl of cereal. 

“I will I promise !” the young girl replied with determination.

As she ate, Samantha gathered what her daughter needed for the day. When she came back into the kitchen, she was holding a wrapped package. “Honey, it seems like Santa gave Jolly an early gift for you.” 

Naomi quickly tore it open revealing a book that further went into detail about the stuffed elf and his origin. “Mommy can we read it now!” She asked excitedly 

Samantha frowned “We can’t sweetheart, you have your lesson with Seven in a few minutes. But I promise we will read it before you go to bed. Now get your stuff you know how Seven doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” 

As Naomi went out the door, she shouted: “bye Jolly see you later.” 

Samantha Wildman smiled fondly as her daughter left. This would be Naomi’s first real Christmas, and she was determined to make it a memorable one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the elf on the shelf concept. I wish it existed when I was younger :( anyways I hope you all liked this chapter. Kudos and comments make me smile


	3. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom shows B'Elanna one of the most famous Christmas traditions.

B’Elanna walked into their quarters and immediately stopped in her tracks. “Tom, what is all this ?” 

Tom Paris was on the ground surrounded by tinsel, ornaments, stockings, holly, wreaths and other miscellaneous Christmas decorations. 

“Welcome home my love, I figured we could get in the Christmas spirit.” 

B’Elanna rolled her eyes “you sound like Neelix.”

Tom stood up and walked over to his wife “come on honey it will be fun! I even replicated a mistletoe.” 

“What the hells a Mistletoe?” B’Elanna asked 

Tom wrapped his arms around the half- Klingon’s waist and pulled her close. “Well if you help me put it up I’ll show you.” 

“Fine” she replied in defeat. 

“We’ll need a step stool. There’s one in the closet.” B’Elanna grabbed it, and Tom placed the mistletoe right in front of the threshold. B’Elanna continued to look at her husband with confusion. 

“Come here” he beckoned. Once she was underneath the tiny piece of holly, he captured her lips. When they pulled apart, Tom gave her a broad smile then pointed above them “this is a mistletoe. Traditionally, when two people are standing under it, they kiss.” B’Elanna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. 

“I like this Mistletoe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every Christmas story needs a mistletoe :) Kudos, and comments are my lifeline


	4. Eggnog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day Chakotay replicates some eggnog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a day behind, I was so tired yesterday.

Chakotay grabbed two glasses and replicated a bottle of eggnog. 

“Hello darling sorry I’m late” Kathryn ran over to her partner and gave him a quick kiss. “I got caught up in engineering.” 

“No worries my love, now come sit, you look exhausted.” 

Kathryn yawned “you aren’t wrong.”

He went to pour them both a glass of eggnog, but Kathryn stopped him “I don’t want any love.” 

Chakotay glanced at her in confusion. Kathryn wasn’t usually one to pass up alcohol especially when she was off duty. “You okay babe?” 

“I’m perfectly fine,” she said with a reassuring smile. “I’m content with some cranberry juice.” She noticed him chuckle. “What’s so funny ?” 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you drink cranberry juice before” with that he received a glare

“Well, there’s a first time for everything” Kathryn yawned once again and leaned her head on this shoulder “you enjoy your eggnog while I enjoy you as a pillow.” 

He ran his fingers through her hair “yes ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have day 5 up a little later. I hope you enjoy this little installment. Please leave me a kudos and kind comments


	5. Ready Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Harry Kim's night to hide Naomi's elf Jolly, but he doesn't know where

After Naomi received Jolly, she wasn’t the only one having fun. The whole crew took part in hiding the elf and coming up with shenanigans. Naomi’s laughter made everyone’s day. 

Things on the bridge were surprisingly uneventful. When Chakotay went to take his seat, he noticed the captain sewing. “What are you making.” She looked up at him with a broad smile “I’m making clothing for Naomi’s elf” Kathryn held up a tiny red and white sweater. “Isn’t it adorable!” Chakotay didn’t know Kathryn sewed. However, he wasn’t surprised considering she was brought up in a traditional household. 

“It’s very cute, I’m sure Naomi will love it,” Chakotay told the captain genuinely. Before she could respond, she was interrupted by everyone’s favorite ensign. 

“Captain” a flustered Harry Kim shouted. “I need your help.” 

Kathryn put down her sewing supplies and sat up “is everything okay Mr. Kim ?” 

“It’s my night to hide Jolly, and I have no idea where to put it” Kathryn sat in thought for a few moments. 

“Jeffries tubes ?” 

The captain shook her head “the Delaney sisters hid him there the other day.”

“Um, Cargo Bay 2?”

“I think Seven hid him there a week ago.” Chakotay chimed in 

“Hydroponics Bay?” Harry asked in one last attempt   
“No, I don’t think that would work. Neelix hid him there two days ago.” 

The entire bridge sat silently in thought when suddenly Kathryn’s eyes lit up. “I think I have an idea.” 

“Mommy, I can’t find him.” little Naomi Wildman whined. 

Samantha took her tiny hand,” maybe we should ask around. as they were looking around the mess hall, Samantha got a hail. 

“Captain Janeway to Ensign Wildman” 

“Yes, Captain?” 

“Would you mind coming to my ready room for a moment, I have something I would like you to look over.” 

“Of course captain, I’m on my way.” 

“Oh, and Ensign,” she said, “bring Naomi with you.” 

Naomi glanced at her mother in excitement and quickly ran to the nearest turbolift. When the duo reached the bridge, Naomi ran to the ready room. 

“Darling, you must be on your best behavior for Captain Janeway, are we clear?” 

The young girl jumped up and down “I promise! Now come on.” 

When they gained entrance, their Captain was standing beside her chair “It seems like someone found their way into my ready room.” She told the young girl with a gleam in her eye. She took Naomi’s hand and led her around her desk to see an elf wearing a red and white striped sweater sitting in the Captain’s chair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed day 5 ! Please leave Kudos and comments


	6. Christmas Wrapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn sings a Christmas classic while wrapping gifts.

“On the first day of Christmas, my true love sent to me a partridge in a pear tree. On the second day of Christmas, my true love sent to me two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree. On the third day of Christmas my true love sent to me, three French hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree. On the four day-“ 

“What are you up to ?” 

Kathryn Janeway jumped up “geez Chakotay you scared the hell out of me, it would have been nice if you pressed the doorbell or something.” 

He leaned down and placed a light kiss on her lips “I’m sorry darling. But you didn’t answer my question.” 

Kathryn smiled and pulled his hand signaling for him to sit down beside her. “If you must know, I’m wrapping some gifts.” 

“Any of them for me ?” He asked jokingly. 

“Yes and no” she replied, “your gift is something that can be unwrapped, but it’s certainly not in one of these boxes,” she said seductively

Chakotay lifted her chin “can I have a hint.” 

Kathryn laid on the carpet “mmm I guess so.”   
Her partner positioned himself over her and captured her lips in an attempt see a glimpse of his Christmas gift.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the "12 Days of Christmas" idea from when Kate sang it briefly in "Ryan's Hope". Look it up it's so beautiful!  
> As always kudos and comments make me :)


	7. Christmas List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi convinces Seven to make a Christmas List

“Hey Seven I have something to show you” Naomi Wildman took the former Borg’s hand and began tugging it. Because of Seven’s “superior strength” she didn’t budge. 

“Naomi Wildman, What must you show me that is so urgent, are you not function within normal parameters ?” 

The young girl let out a giggle “yes, I am functioning normally, now come on !” 

Seven nodded “I will comply.” She led the older woman to a table in the mess hall that was scattered with crayons, stickers and decorated paper. 

She cocked her head to the side “you have interrupted my work In order to show me your inefficient work setup?” 

Naomi shook her head “you silly Borg! I made a list for Santa !” 

“A cultural character who delivers toys to children via sleigh and Rangifer tarandus. Commonly known as reindeer.” 

“Yeah !” Naomi replied. She handed Seven a piece of paper “look at my list !” She took the list which was written in green and red crayon. 

Naomi asked the fictional being for books about nebulas and other space subjects, a microscope, some clothing for her Flotter doll and a Starfleet uniform. 

The young girl handed her a piece of paper and crayons “Seven now it’s your turn to make a list!” 

“I do not know what to put on this list.” 

“You can put anything you want !” Naomi told her eagerly. 

Seven sat in silence for a few moments deep In thought. She realized she had everything she wanted. A family. The Voyager crew was her family. Suddenly she knew exactly what she wanted and wrote on the piece of paper. 

“To get the crew home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was day 7. Hope you all enjoyed. I've been struggling a bit lately and could use some smiles :)


	8. Hanging up Stockings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn's shortness is giving her trouble

“Chakotay come here will you.” a frustrated Captain Janeway asked 

Kathryn was struggling to reach one of the bulkheads in the mess-hall. Although she was standing on a chair, she was not tall enough. 

Kathryn got down and handed him a stocking that said “Kathryn.” 

The evening prior the crew met in the, and each replicated a stocking and used glue and glitter to put their names at the top. Overnight the glue dried and everyone took a few minutes of their day to hang theirs up. 

Rather than taking the stocking from her hand, he lifted her up. The captain let out an uncharacteristic giggle “Chakotay! This isn’t what I meant” 

After the stocking was hung he let her down and gave her a quick kiss. “You know the rules captain, everyone has to put up their own stocking.” 

She shook her head and chuckled “Well while you’re here you might as well hang up yours, preferably right next to mine.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love these two so much ! Please leave me kudos and comments, they make me smile.


	9. Rockin Around the Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title suggests.

“I think that’s the perfect spot!” Neelix declared. 

A few crewmen off-duty spent the last 20 minutes trying to figure out where would be the best place to put the “Christmas Tree” well the closest thing they could find during their most recent shore leave. 

The crew sighed in relief once they put the tree down. 

As they left the mess hall, Neelix shouted “remember tree decorating tonight at 1800! I’ll have cookies and Hot Chocolate.” 

Everyone murmured excitedly. Neelix smiled proudly. Morale had really increased since the Christmas festivities had begun. 

By 1800 a majority of the crew including all of the senior staff walked into the mess-hall each with a unique ornament in hand. 

The Captain replicated her favorite ornament from her childhood. It was a replica of the starship her father once captained. 

Chakotay replicated an ornament of a Monkey, a tribute to his as well as Kathryn’s little friend on New Earth which consequently brought them together. 

Meanwhile. B’Elanna hung up a miniature Bat’leth and beside her Tom Paris hung up a tiny version of his favorite car from the 20th century. Harry Kim proudly showed off his ornament of a music note which I happened to have made himself. 

Tuvok, although not interested in the activity was sick of Neelix begging him to bring an object to hang on the tree, so he added an orchid ornament to the Christmas tree. Lastly, Seven who had the most difficulty choosing a decoration that suited her eventually went with a strawberry. Her favorite food. 

Once the senior staff was done with their decorating, they sat together admiring their colleagues enjoying themselves. 

Nearby a frustrated Naomi Wildman could be heard “I can’t reach !” She jumped up and down. The young girl was struggling to add her star ornament to the tree. Kathryn smiled lovingly and headed towards the young girl. 

“You having trouble over there Miss. Wildman?” 

The younger girl turned around with quickness and stood at attention. “Yes, ma’am.” 

Kathryn tried not to laugh “at ease, I feel your pain. I couldn’t get my stocking up the other day. All I needed was a little boost.” With that, she suddenly lifted up Naomi so she could hang up her ornament. After letting her down, Naomi rewarded the captain with a broad smile “Captain, permission to hug you?” This time Kathryn couldn’t contain her laughter. “Always” before she could say anything else the duo was interrupted by Voyager’s esteemed morale Officer. 

“Ladies and gentlemen if I can have your attention.” Once the room was silenced, he continued. “When I was researching Christmas traditions I found an overwhelming amount of holiday music. However here’s a song that fits perfectly.” The whole crew held in their groans but then the song began to play. 

"Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
At the Christmas party hop  
Mistletoe hung where you can see  
Every couple tries to stop"

Chakotay smiled at his Captain “May I have this dance ?” He swept her off her feet and swung Kathryn around until she was laughing so hard she couldn’t breathe. 

Tom did a slow dance with Harry making practically everyone in the Mess-hall burst out in laughter. 

Neelix and Naomi danced together while Naomi tried to convince Seven to join them. 

Tuvok stood back and observed the crew “Rockin Around the Christmas Tree” even though Tuvok couldn’t stand Neelix at times he had to admit this Christmas celebration was a logical idea. 

As the song was about the end, the whole crew shouted 

"Everyone dancin' merrily  
In the new old-fashioned way"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today my family and I decorated our Christmas Tree so I thought the Voyager crew should too! Please leave your thoughts in the comments <3


	10. Some Friendly Assistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chakotay is at a loss when it comes to choosing a gift to give Kathryn, he asks a few of his friends for ideas.

“Hey B,” Chakotay said softly “I need help”!

B’Elanna rolled her eyes “don’t tell me the Captain broke the replicator again.” 

“No” he replied slightly louder “I have no idea what to give Kathryn for Christmas.” 

For the last few days, Chakotay had spent the majority of his time brainstorming about what he should get his partner for Christmas. At first, he thought a book, but he got her that last year. If they were on Earth, he would have gotten her a puppy. Thinking about her reaction made the Commander smile. 

“What about a cookbook.” B’Elanna murmured

Chakotay shrugged “between you and me that’s not a horrible idea.” 

“Unless you want to be in the doghouse for the next few weeks I wouldn’t recommend it” Mike Ayala chimed in “one year I gave my wife a cookbook which read “cooking for beginners” and let’s just say she wasn’t happy.” 

“So the cookbook is a no go” Chakotay concluded.!

“How about perfume? Girls love that” B’Elanna suggested 

“I'm not sure what scent and brand she uses and if I ask her it’s a dead give away.” 

“Alcohol is always a great idea” Tom interjected. 

Chakotay shook his head “she hasn’t been drinking lately. She claims that it makes her sick.” 

The bridge crew sat in silence all trying to come up with an idea for the perfect gift for Chakotay to give his love. 

“Wait! I know what you should give the captain !” Tom suddenly exclaimed, “One year my sister gave my parents an old-fashioned photo album for their anniversary.” 

Chakotay smiled, he knew exactly what he was giving Kathryn for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've mentioned this before but the holidays are a bit hard for me and lately, I've been very sad and blah. This story is one of the only things keeping me going and I have all of you to thank. Your comments make me smile and I love responding to them <3


	11. Christmas Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi asks Samantha why we celebrate Christmas.

‘’Mommy I have a question.” 

“Yes, baby?” Samantha was used to answering countless questions daily from her daughter. She definitely got her curiosity from her various Voyager family members. 

“Why do we celebrate Christmas?” 

“Its a religious holiday developed many many years ago by the Catholic faith. In the book “The Bible” there is a story of a woman who is chosen to be a mother of a little boy named Jesus. Christmas is when we celebrate his birthday.” 

Naomi’s eyebrows furrowed in thought “but then why do we get gifts. Shouldn’t Jesus get gifts it’s his birthday?” 

Sam couldn’t help but chuckle “because when Jesus was born three men known as the Three Wisemen of Three Kings brought him gifts.” 

“Where was he born ?” 

“According to the Bible, he was born on Earth in Israel. A state in the Middle East.” 

Naomi took a mental note to ask Seven about Israel. Although Voyager is her home, the young girl also enjoyed learning about the planet where her mother, as well as a majority of Voyager’s crew, were raised. 

“Now it’s getting late my love,” Sam told her daughter “maybe we can read the Christmas story tomorrow !” 

Naomi nodded vigorously “okay! Goodnight Mommy I love you.” 

“I love you too sweet girl” Samantha placed a kiss on her daughter’s ridges before placing the blanket over her “sweet dreams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to Catholic school for 6 years so I've heard this story 8112308073 times lol. I'm brainstorming ideas for the next few days! I hope you all enjoy this little series so far. More is to come.


	12. Gingerbread House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn gets frustrated while attempting to build a gingerbread house. She thinks Chakotay is coming to help her but she has other ideas.

“Crap, I can’t do this!” Kathryn growled in frustration. Chakotay shook his head and chuckled at the woman sitting at the kitchen table 

Kathryn turned around and glared at him “what’s so funny commander ?” 

“You” he answered with a smirk “you’re cute when you’re frustrated.” 

She stood up and crossed her arms “fine you try to put this thing together” the Captain had spent the last hour trying to build a gingerbread house but much to her dismay every time she put up a wall it would collapse. “Naomi made this look so easy,” she thought to herself. 

The commander put down his cup and went over to his girlfriend. “Do you want some help?”

“No” she responded briskly “I can do it myself.” 

He swiped the can of vanilla icing off the table to scooped some on his fingers before he could bring it to his mouth Kathryn beat him to it. , taking the icing covered finger into her mouth. 

“You’re going to pay for that Kathryn Janeway,” he told her teasingly. Before placing a large glob of icing on her cheek. “Chakotay! You’re wasting it” she whined when suddenly she felt Chakotay’s tongue slowly licking away the icing. 

Kathryn gave him a crooked smile. And grabbed the can of icing out of his hands. “Two can play at this game commander” she dipped her fingers in the frosting and attempted to trace his tattoo, making Chakotay laugh. 

“This is much easier than building the Gingerbread house “she whispered. 

“You better not waste any”’he told her with mock seriousness. The Captain then copied his moves from before and slowly used her tongue to trace his tattoo wiping away the icing along the way. 

A little while later the sticky couple could be found on the sofa drinking some hot chocolate and munching on gingerbread. 

She snuggled closer to Chakotay “This is much more fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post day 12 so here it is. I meant to post it this morning but things happened. I'm planning on having Chapter 13 up tonight :)


	13. Christmas Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neelix goes to talk to the Captain about his ides for Christmas Eve.

The Captain was going over resource reports to decide what type of M class planet they should search for. When she heard a chime at her door. 

“Come” she responded absentmindedly. Kathryn placed her padd down and took a sip of coffee. “Neelix, what can I do for you?” 

“I was brainstorming about what we could do on Christmas Eve. Some people make a big dinner with family and friends, but I assumed we would do that on Christmas Day. The Doctor suggested we put on a Christmas pageant but unfortunately we won’t have enough time to rehearse.” 

Kathryn sighed in relief. The last thing she felt like doing was performing in a Christmas pageant. She gestured Neelix to sit down on the couch beside her. “What did you have in mind ?” 

He gave her a big toothy grin “a Christmas Ball! We’ve never had a really formal dance, and this is the perfect opportunity!” 

“That’s a wonderful idea Mr. Neelix but won’t that use up a lot of rations and resources.”

“Don’t worry Captain I’ve thought about that. We can use the holodeck! It will still consume some resources but not as much as throwing the ball in the mess hall.” 

Kathryn smiled and nodded “go ahead, and ask Mr. Paris to help with the program I'm sure he has a few ideas up his sleeve. Just don’t let it interfere with your duties. Understood?” 

Neelix was practically jumping up and down “Yes ma'am uh I mean Captain.” Before she could even dismiss him, he dashed out of the ready room.

She sat back and chucked at the eager Talaxian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still a day behind. Like I said I did plan on posting last night but my day was a bit difficult. Anyways I hope you all enjoy Chapter 13 ! I could use some kind comments


	14. Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chakotay asks Neelix if he could make an addition to the Christmas Ball program.

“Neelix. I knew I would find you here.” Chakotay said as he walked into the galley. 

“Well, yes Commander where else would I be. Dinner starts in 20 minutes. The crew is looking forward to my Leola toot stew. You know it’s a crowd favorite !” 

Chakotay tried not to make a face “I’m sure it is.” Neelix continued rushing around “what can I get you, commander? Some tea perhaps.” 

The commander held up his hands “I’m good thank you. I just wanted to talk to you about the ball. The captain told me about it the other day.” 

“Isn’t it exciting Commander! Tom and I are beginning to put together the perfect program!” 

The Commander whispered, “about that, I was wondering if we could change the program up a bit.” 

The Talaxian looked at his commander with confusion. “Is everything okay commander? I swear I had the captain approve everything.” 

Chakotay chuckled “everything is fine with the program, I worded it wrong. I was wondering if we could add an addition to the program.” Neelix wondered what the Commander would want to add. He made sure to include everything. Trees, lights, a large fireplace. Holly, tinsel even snow! 

“I was wondering if we can turn this ball of yours into a wedding.” Chakotay and Kathryn have been engaged for almost a year, but ships duties prevented them from formally tying the knot as they say. Kathryn was content for Tuvok to marry them discreetly but Chakotay wanted his

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know I'm still a day behind, but now that its the weekend I have a bit more time on my hands. Hope you all enjoy day 14 (I think). Please leave your thoughts below :)


	15. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few stressful days on Voyager Tom Paris has a way for the crew to relax.

For the last few days, Voyager has had to deal with a particularly hostile species who called themselves Vinyoens. At first, negotiations were going smoothly. That was until Commander Chakotay beamed down to the planet. Although Seven had done extensive research on these people, she failed to mention that face markings were a sin. She deemed it wasn’t relevant. Since the Vinoyens seemed like nice people and with their permission began prepared however in the middle of these repairs Voyager was demanded to leave their space at once. The captain tried to explain that it would take a few days for all systems to be online but the Vinyoen President threatened to fire at them, and he did. Luckily Voyager found somewhere else to work on repairs. Needless to say, the crew needed some R and R. 

Everyone’s padd went off on the bridge simultaneously. This wasn’t a rare occurrence because it was common for the Captain to send them messages however when the captain’s padd went off as well everyone looked around in confusion. On the padd it read: 

To all Crewmembers. Join us on Holodeck one for a Christmas movie (the old fashioned way” at approximately 1700 hours. 

PS: wear your best Christmas Pajamas 

Tom Paris, 

When the captain looked around everyone had a smile on their face. Tom’s movie nights always provided the crew with a good time. Besides, it’s been a while since they had a movie night. 

Kathryn smiled at her second in command “I’ll go if you go.” 

He took her hand “I wouldn’t miss it for the world, especially if you’ll be there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a continuation of this day (which will be uploaded right after this one.) Hope you all enjoy :)
> 
> P.S. I just came up with the Vinyoens on a whim so


	16. It's A Part of the Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the previous chapter "Movie Night" the whole crew meets in the holodeck in silly pajamas to watch a famous Christmas Movie.

“Chakotay, I am not wearing this! Are you crazy!”

“Aw come on Kathryn! It’s adorable. And it would be even more adorable on you” Chakotay held up Rudolph footy pajamas. “I'm wearing them so you're not the only one who will look like a fool. We'll do it together.” 

Kathryn thought back to her childhood. Every Christmas her mother would sew Herself and Phoebe matching pajamas. When she was little Kathryn looked forward to these pajamas however as she grew older she began to dread this tradition. Now she would give anything to relive one of those moments. After some thought, she decided to appease her fiancé. 

“Fine, just this once. Now let’s go the movie is going to start in a half hour and if we want popcorn, we need to get going.” 

Once the couple was dressed, Chakotay held Kathryn’s hand as they walked to the holodeck. 

When they entered the holodeck more then half the crew was there in holiday-themed sleepwear. Tom and B’Elanna were elves, Seven wore a Candy-cane onesie. Neelix wore ones covered in Christmas trees. Sam and Naomi wore matchings nightgowns with a Christmas light pattern. Harry, Ayla and the doctor all wore penguin onesies. 

“Look at our motley crew” Kathryn whispered before Chakotay could respond Tom Paris’s voice was heard throughout the holodeck. 

He was tapping the mic “is this thing working? Good, well ladies and gentlemen the movie will be starting shortly so, I ask you all to make it to your seats. 

Five minutes later the movie “Frosty the Snowman” was playing. People sipping their fountain sodas and eating popcorn filled the room but no one minded. Halfway through the film, Chakotay noticed Kathryn’s head rested on his shoulders, and she was breathing deeply. Captain Janeway was asleep. 

By the time the movie ended Kathryn was still sleeping. She looked so peaceful, and Chakotay didn’t want to wake her, so he carried her in his arms to their quarters. On his way, he ran into Neelix who was holding a sleeping Naomi. 

Neelix nodded his head at the captain “you too.” 

Chakotay gave Neelix a broad grin. It’s part of the job, but I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could totally see this happening! I'm finally caught up so yay! I hope you all like the series so far! Leave your thoughts/comments down below :)


	17. Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn introduces Chakotay to one of her favorite winter pastimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I can ever stop writing about these two! On a different note, today is my birthday! Comments and Kudos are my lifelines.

Meet me on the holodeck at 1500 hours.

Love always, Kathryn. 

Chakotay glanced at the woman beside him he was busy imputing data into her conn. He smiled at the look of concentration on her face. He fought to prevent his hands from brushing over her soft fingers working busily. 1500 hours couldn’t come quick enough. 

Throughout the day he got another message from Kathryn telling him to dress warmly. So he decided on some jeans and a winter coat. As he walked to the holodeck, he put on his hat, gloves, and scarf. When he walked through the arch and into the holodeck, he noticed snow all over the ground and a beautiful colored winter sky above them. However, the most beautiful sight was the one of his fiancées. She was wearing leggings which were no doubt had insulated fabric. Kathryn donned a white jacket that matched the snow on the ground. When she turned around, he saw her face the sight made him grin. Her nose and cheeks were rosy. He couldn’t help but kiss the tip of her nose. 

Kathryn wrapped her arms around his waist “I’m glad you could make it commander” she turned around and went to pick something up before he could even ask what it was Chakotay felt something cold and mushy hit his face. He wiped the wetness off his face “What was that for ?” 

“They’re snowballs my love, and by the looks of it I just initiated a snowball fight.”’Chakotay had no clue what snowballs were considering he grew up in Arizona where snow was non-existent. Her first commander smirked and picked up a handful of snow “You’re going to pay for that Captain.” 

For the next hour, they continued to chase each other around impaling snowballs towards each other. After a while, both of them were exhausted and fell back on the snow. 

Kathryn shivered and moved closer to her fiancé “I’m cold.” 

“Then let’s go home. I can make us some hot   
Chocolate and maybe I’ll even set us up a nice warm bath.” 

“That sounds heavenly my love.” He helped Kathryn up and hand in hand they walked to her quarters.


	18. Sugar Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tries to convince Seven to try a sugar cookie.

“Look Neelix! I made a snowflake.”

He inspected his goddaughter’s work “great job Naomi! Now I’ll help you put some blue sprinkles on it.” The Talaxian took one of her small hands and brought her over to what was called the “sprinkle station.” 

Meanwhile, Harry was trying to convince Seven to try one of the sugar cookies. 

“Come on I’m sure you’ll love it !” 

She pushed away the plate “this contains no nutritional value.” 

“But it tastes good !” He replied with a smile. 

“Taste is irrelevant” Seven countered “however if taking a bite of this will make you stop pestering me then I will consume a piece” She hesitantly took a bite and chewed slowly. When she swallowed Harry looked at her expectantly 

“So what did you think ?” 

Seven lifted her chin “ I have erred, taste is relevant after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was behind (again) I had a 24 hr stomach virus :( I did, however, post another story that's a part of my "Aylen and Anya" series. Today i'm also posting chapter 19 so stay tuned!


	19. Hanging up the Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Harry take a trip to Sickbay

“Look who it is, Dumb and Dumber. What did you two get yourselves into this time ?” The doctor frantically ran his tricorder over his two patients. 

“So Harry and I decided to hang up lights around the bridge” Tom began. 

The EMH looked at him skeptically “the captain approved this?” 

“Well doc, that’s a loaded question. What do you mean by approved?” 

He rolled his eyes “let me spell it out for you. Did you ask Captain Janeway if you had permission to hang lights around the bridge.” 

“Yes we did, but she only said around the view screen. However, Tom and I got a bit carried away” Harry told the frustrated hologram sheepishly. 

He grabbed the palm of their hands and ran the dermal regenerator over the burns “ so let me guess, you two overloaded the circuit and it started a fire. Which explains the third-degree burns on your hands.” 

Tom shook his head “that’s not exactly how it happened” the helmsman hated when the doctor was right, it was something about his arrogance that got on the young man’s nerves. 

The Ensign turned towards his best friend “Tom, that’s exactly what happened” 

The EMH sighed “leave it to you two to be given an inch and taking it a mile.”


	20. Naughty List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's on the naughty list...but who ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a borderline Teen rating.

Chakotay entered into dark and quiet quarters “Kathryn? Are you home.” 

“Wait a second” he heard her shout from inside their bedroom. 

A moment later she beckoned him to enter. His eyes practically popped out of his head when he saw the woman in front of him. As long as there wasn’t a red alert he and Kathryn both had the night as well as the morning off, a rare occurrence. The couple planned to have a romantic dinner together and maybe even watch a movie by the fireside. However, it seemed that his fiancée had something else in mind. 

She was sitting on the edge of the chaise, legs crossed with a sparkle in her eye. His attention was drawn away by her short red, translucent dress with white “fur” along the bottom. Needless to say, it did not leave much to the imagination. His eyes traveled along her toned legs and black high heeled polished boots. Chakotay’s eyes moved back up her body to the Santa hat on top of her auburn tresses. 

Kathryn gave him a seductive smirk “commander, I’m afraid you’re on the naughty list this year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter 10 minutes into my study hall, that never happens. Kudos and comments are the best. Hope you enjoyed


	21. Jingle Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor teaches Seven a well known Christmas Carol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge shoutout to AdmiralKatCornwellfan for helping be brainstorm today! I really appreciate it <3

“These songs are redundant. I do not understand their appeal.” Seven of Nine stated coolly 

“Seven that’s not the point” the EMH explained calmly, these songs are old Earth Traditions. They are a staple of the Holiday Season.” 

For the last few months, the doctor and Seven would meet at least once a week practice singing exercises and experiment with duets. Although the EMH would never admit it, these little meetings were the highlight of his week, and he treated them as if it were a date. 

They stood in silence as Seven read over the lyrics once more “what does Jingle Bells have to do with the birth of Jesus Christ.” 

“Music shouldn’t always be taken so literally. The song "Jingle Bells" has to do with riding on a sleigh while it snows. Snow is associated with winter and winter is associated with Christmas since its typically celebrated in a month on Earth called December.” 

The former Borg nodded “I believe I understand. Now let’s begin” Seven began singing “Jingle Bells” in a monotone voice.

“Stop” the EMH interrupted “sing with some happiness! Christmas is a happy time of year. He proceeded to sing the first verse. Seven chimed in, but this time she was overly zealous to the point of obnoxiousness. 

“I liked the monotone better” he whispered to himself.”

Before they started up again, they heard the footfalls of none other than Naomi Wildman. 

“Naomi Wildman, what can I do for you?” He asked sweetly. 

She hopped onto a biobed “I was running around with Icheb and fell. I told Uncle Harry I was fine, but he forced me to come.” 

The doctor shook his head and grabbed a dermal regenerator. “You must be more careful this is the third time I’ve seen you this week.” 

“So what are you and Seven doing.” Seven knew Naomi was attempting to change the subject and when the doctor replied she knew the young girl was successful. 

“I’m teaching Seven Christmas song called “Jingle Bells” have you heard of it?” 

“Yes! Neelix was playing it in the mess-hall the other day.” 

The EMH smiled broadly “then why don’t you sing with Seven an I.” 

“Okay,” she answered eagerly. 

The trio sang cheerfully all thanks to Naomi.

Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh,


	22. Mittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chakotay comes home from his shift to find Kathryn taking up her new hobby.

Kathryn sat on the sofa in her quarters and continued crocheting. When she heard Chakotay walk in. 

“Hey babe” he gave her a chaste kiss. “What are you still doing up? It’s almost 300 hours.” 

She moved over to give him space to settle beside her. “I was missing you.”

“I missed you too, Tuvok isn’t much of a conversationalist.” 

The Captain chuckled “Well, you aren’t wrong.”

Chakotay ran his hands over the soft yarn “what are you making? Another outfit for the elf.” Kathryn had made many articles of clothing for the Elf over the last few weeks. Naomi loved to find Jolly wearing a new outfit. Kathryn also made them matching hats which Naomi wore as often as she could.” 

Kathryn shook her head “I’m making mittens.” she held one up to show her fiance. 

He inspected her work closely“They’re adorable my love, but they seem a bit small, even for Naomi.” He noticed her look down and continue working. 

“I’m just practicing on a smaller scale. Besides I’m sure, someone will have a baby who could use them in the future.” 

All he could do was nod. He knew deep down Kathryn wanted to be a mother, but she would never admit it. Every time he brought it up she would quickly change the topic. Chakotay was tempted to bring it up again but reminded himself that she would discuss it with him when she was ready. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Kathryn put down her half-finished mitten. “Let's go to bed love, I want you to hold me.” 

“Always,” he whispered before lifting her up into his arms.


	23. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn reflects on her Christmas memories while writing a letter.

“Hi Daddy, Mommy, Phoebe, I miss you. Well, I always miss you but even more so with the holidays right around the corner. Obviously, you will never hear me, well Daddy you will. I hope. Mommy, I wish your Caramel brownies and Christmas cookies. Daddy, I miss helping you cut down the Christmas you helping me put the star on the top. Phoebe, I miss us wrapping presents with each other. Well, attempting to. Even though we end up wrapping ourselves, I even miss those ugly pajamas mommy made us wear. I wonder if you have children to celebrate the holidays with. If so, I hope to meet them. I love them, and I promise to spoil them when I get home. I wonder if Mommy has found a new lover to celebrate with. If so it will be hard for me to accept, but she deserves happiness, more than anyone I know. Speaking of lovers, I wish you could meet Chakotay. One day I hope you will. You all know how much I loved Justin and Mark, but I’ve never felt like this before. He makes me smile and whenever I see him my heart flutters. I love him so much. We are engaged. Mommy, you would have been so excited finally your workaholic Katie was settling down. Gone are the days where I asked Santa for a Starship and a uniform just like Daddy’s. If I could ask Santa for anything, it would be for my crew to get home.” 

The captain wiped the tears from her eyes “Add to Captain Janeway’s personal file and send to Earth when in range.”


	24. A Christmas (Eve)  Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Christmas Eve and Chakotay makes sure everything is perfect for Kathryn's surprise last minute wedding.

Neelix ran around the holodeck like a madman “This has to be perfect! The wedd-I mean the party is in Seven hours.” 

Both Neelix and Tom have been able to keep the wedding under wraps. However, Chakotay would have to tell Seven, B’Elanna, and Naomi a few hours earlier so he could give them bridesmaids and flower girl dresses. Chakotay used the dress Kathryn was planning wear tonight as inspiration. B’Elanna and Seven’s dress were sparkly gold and flowy with a halter top. Naomi’s dress was made of the same material but it white and had a belt the same color as the bridesmaid dresses. Kathryn’s dress was easy to create because he already knew which one she wanted to wear. Many times on the bridge he had seen her saving wedding ideas to her file. Tom and he planned on having the dress form on Kathryn before she walked down the aisle. 

Chakotay sat on the bridge beside his wife to be but found it difficult to look her in the eye. She knew him too well he was sure Kathryn would immediately notice the goofy grin on his face. He quickly found himself becoming restless. That was when he excused himself and went to his office. 

“Chakotay to Seven of Nine and B’Elanna please come to my office.” 

“Acknowledged” both women replied

A few minutes later Seven and B’Elanna entered his office. He motioned for them to sit. 

“Is everything okay Commander?” Seven asked stoically. 

He smiled warmly “Chakotay will do, and yes. This a social call. I need to tell you both something, but it is highly classified information. Only Neelix, myself and Tom know what I’m about to tell you. Can I trust you ?” Chakotay glanced at B’Elanna. 

“Of course” the chief engineer responded with concerned. Seven gave him a brief nod. 

Chakotay continued, “as you both know, the party is tonight. Well, there has been a change of plans.” He held his hand up before B’Elanna could interrupt. “Rather than having a party we will be having a wedding.” 

Seven raised her ocular implant “a wedding.” 

“Who !” B’Elanna asked eagerly.

“Myself and Kathryn” he replied with a smile. 

B’Elanna jumped up and gave him a hug “it’s about fricken time !” 

“Congratulations” Seven added, “however, what does this have to do with Lieutenant Torres and me?” 

“You two are going to be Bridesmaid, later I’m going to talk to Naomi. I would love her to be Kathryn’s flower girl.”

Seven took a moment to process the information “bridesmaids are members of the bride's party in a wedding. They often consist of relatives or close friends. Flower girls phrase commonly used to refer to a young female who scatters flower petals down the aisle during a wedding procession.” 

Chakotay looked at the two women in front of him “so can I count on you two.” 

“Of course !” B’Elanna responded immediately. 

Seven tilted her chin upwards “I would be honored.” 

“Your dresses will be in your quarters. Remember not a word to anyone. Dismissed.” 

When he re-entered the bridge, Kathryn looked at him worriedly “everything okay commander, you were in there for a while.” 

He was tempted to kiss her hand and reassure her that everything was fine, but he settled for a small smile and telling her he was finishing some reports before the “party.” 

“Commander may I see you in my ready room.” 

He nodded and followed. 

“Tuvok you have the bridge.” 

The moment the doors closed she kissed him with passion. When they broke apart, he stroked her flushed cheeks. “What was that for?” 

She shrugged “I just felt like it, besides it’s the season of giving isn’t it?” 

He held her close “indeed it is.” 

She separated from him and poured a cup of coffee “Are you ready for the party tonight ?” 

He nodded. Deep down his heart was pounding. Tonight was the night he would marry the woman he’s loved for so many years. Everything had to be perfect.” 

Kathryn ran her fingers through his cropped, black hair “Are you, okay love?” 

“Just restless.” 

She laughed “I was always restless the day before Christmas. I have to admit I missed it. I’m sure Tuvok and I can handle the bridge why don’t you go off duty an hour early. Consider it an early Christmas gift.” 

Chakotay automatically went to decline. However, it wasn’t a bad idea. It would give him plenty of time to talk to Naomi, check on Neelix and get ready. He along with the rest of the crew would arrive at the Holodeck an hour early while Tom would escort Kathryn to the holodeck. His excuse would be that Chakotay was forced to help Neelix. A very plausible explanation. 

First stop, Naomi’s quarters. 

The moment he requested access to the Wildman’s quarters he was let in. Both Naomi and Samantha stood up in attention. Even though Naomi didn’t have to, it was still adorable when she did. “At ease ladies.” 

He walked over to Naomi and bent down “I have a very important secret to tell you. Can I trust you?” 

The young girl nodded vigorously “yes sir!” 

“It’s Uncle Chakotay, no ranks here.” 

Naomi smiled “okay Uncle Chakotay! Now tell me the secret”. She was practically jumping up and down. 

He couldn’t help but laugh. “You know how I asked Aunt Kathryn to marry me?” Naomi nodded “well tonight will be our wedding, and I want you to be the flower girl, but Kathryn has no idea.” 

Naomi knew what a flower girl was because her mother told her the story of her marriage to her father. It sounded so much fun! She nodded her head in reassurance “your secret is safe with me!” 

Chakotay rewarded her with a hug “I knew I could trust you. Your dress is in this box. Aunt B, Aunt Seven, and mommy will help you get dressed. I’ll see you later little one.” 

Naomi gave him a broad smile before running over to her mother. He hugged both girls before leaving. 

Now it was off to the Holodeck.

When he walked in he was granted with white and gold all around. There was fake snow on the ground and 150 chairs evenly split between the aisle. The aisle was made out of gold tule. There were large Christmas trees beside the arch. The arch was white with yellow Christmas lights. When he looked up oh resembled a night winter sky. There was even snow falling. It was as if the wedding took place in a snow globe. Without the cold. It was simple and elegant just like Kathryn. “You men really outdid yourselves this is beautiful.” 

Neelix grinned with pride “that’s not all commander. After the wedding, the room will change into the ball program which will serve as your reception.” 

Chakotay couldn’t find words to convey what he was feeling. It hit him. In that just three hours he would be a married man. He would be spending the rest of his life with Kathryn Janeway. 

Tom walked over and patted his shoulder “now go back to your quarters and get dressed. Next time you’re here, you’ll be at the altar.” 

Finally, it was time for him to get ready. 

Kathryn was already there he heard her humming Christmas songs in the shower. He figured he should take a shower too. It wouldn’t do for him to go to his own wedding smelling like a Klingon after a battle. He took off his uniform and went into the warm bathroom. 

“Chakotay are you home?” 

“Mhm,” he replied before stepping into the shower behind her. He inhaled the scent of vanilla and lavender “you smell divine my love.” 

Kathryn hummed “I try.” She let out a husky laugh. “Now be useful and wash my back.” 

He did as he was told. Then she turned around and kissed him softly “as much as I would love to ravish you I need to get dressed and so do you.” 

They dried each other off and went their separate ways. Chakotay watched his fiancée do her makeup and her hair while he dried his. She was beautiful, and he couldn’t help imagining what she would look like in her white gown. Once he was dressed he zipped up the back of her royal blue dresses which was also stunning. It was very revealing especially for a Starfleet Captain but tonight she wasn’t Captain Janeway, she was just Kathryn. Chakotay not, so subtlety ran his eyes up and down her body wanting to commit this image in his memory. It was pity Kathryn wouldn’t be wearing this dress much longer. 

Once the couple was dressed, they sipped champagne when Chakotay got a hail from Neelix. 

“Commander, I need some assistance in the holodeck.” 

He sighed with exasperation “on my way.” When he went to leave his fiancée stopped him. 

“Do you want me to come with you?” 

He walked back over and kissed her “it should only take a few minutes. Relax I have a feeling it’s going to be a long night.” 

Kathryn sat back down “alright, but If you need anything comm me.” 

“Relax” he repeated again. He walked towards holodeck one “this is it” he whispered.

Almost an hour went by, and she heard nothing from Chakotay. She debated whether she should go to the holodeck and was about to leave. When she heard Tom Paris requesting access. “Come” 

Like Chakotay, he was wearing a handsome tux and a charming smile to boot. 

“Where’s Chakotay?” 

“He’s still stuck with Neelix, that Talaxian doesn’t give up. Chakotay asked if I would escort you if you escort will to the ball. A beautiful lady such as yourself shouldn’t enter such an affair alone.” 

Kathryn rolled her eyes and linked her arm with his “lead the way Prince Charming.” 

The holodeck arch opened revealing a small lobby-like room. There she saw B’Elanna, Seven and little Naomi with massive smiles on their faces. “What’s all this ?” 

Before anyone could respond to Naomi pointed at her “woah look !” 

Kathryn looked down and saw white lace extending from her top down to her feet. The skirt of the gown puffed out slightly, and there was lace detailing down the sleeves. Her jaw dropped. 

“Is this? Is this a wedding dress.” 

All three girls nodded “and we are your bridesmaids, and little tyke over here is your flower girl. Sorry I didn’t have time to plan a bachelorette party. This was all kinda short notice.” 

Kathryn felt tears forming in her eyes she hugged each of them “I don’t even know what to say.” 

Tom Paris knocked “they’re ready.” 

Kathryn took a deep breath and watched the ladies each leave the room. After what seemed like forever Tom Paris linked his arm with hers “you ready Captain?” 

She chuckled “let’s do it.” 

Seeing Kathryn walking down the aisle was a moment who could never forget. Gone was the Captain and here was a princess. Her eyes were watery but didn’t take them off him. A broad smile graced her lips. It was as if they were the only ones in the room. When they reached Chakotay Tom gave Kathryn a kiss on the cheek and stood beside Chakotay. After the crew was seated, Tuvok began. 

“Today we come together to celebrate the joining of Captain Kathryn Janeway and Commander Chakotay. Before they become husband and wife, they will read the vows they have written.” 

He took both of her hands “I am going to tell you an ancient legend among my people.” Kathryn felt a tear roll down her cheek and smiled. She knew exactly where this was going. 

“It's about an angry warrior, who lived his life in conflict with the rest of his tribe. A man who couldn't find peace, even with the help of his spirit guide. For years he... struggled with his discontent. But the only satisfaction he ever got came when he was in battle. This made him a hero among his tribe, but the warrior still longed for peace within himself. One day, he and his war party... were captured by a neighboring tribe, led by a woman warrior. She called on him to join her because her tribe was too small and weak to defend itself from all its enemies. The woman warrior was brave and beautiful, and very wise. The angry warrior swore to himself... that he would stay by her side, doing whatever he could to make her burden lighter. From that point on, her needs would come first.” 

“The rings,” Tuvok said 

He slid the ring onto her slender finger. 

Kathryn wiped her tears “I wasn’t prepared for this. So I'm just going to wing it” this made everyone laugh. (Well, besides Tuvok.) 

“When I was sent to capture you, I never would have thought you would become the person I rely on, trust, and most importantly love. You are my rock, you are my everything. Years ago I told you I couldn’t imagine a day without you. Now I can’t imagine a life without you. I love you.” 

“Not too bad for winging it,” Tom said under his breath. 

“With the power vested in me by Starfleet Command and the United Federation of Planets, I now pronounce you husband and wife." 

Kathryn wrapped her arms around her husband’s neck, and the couple kissed for the first time as husband and wife. The crew broke out in applause and whistles. After the procession back down the aisle, Chakotay kissed her once more. 

“I love you, my wife.” 

“And I love you, my husband.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depending on where you live its Christmas for some of you so Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. I can't believe tomorrow will be the end of this little "series". I hope everyone has a great Christmas Eve


	25. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn and Chakotay exchange gifts.

They were tangled in sheets, the warmth of his body seeped into her skin while soft hands rubbed circles around her exposed abdomen. Kathryn turned around and placed a kiss on his lips. 

“Merry Christmas.” 

“Merry Christmas my love. I would give you your gift and then make some breakfast.” 

Kathryn sat up with the sheets around her “I already got my gift didn’t I ?” 

“That was part of it.” Chakotay got up and put his robe on and tossed Kathryn her own. A minute later with coffee in hand, the couple sat down in their living room.

Chakotay handed her a box. “Here you go” Inside was a photo album it had pictures of the two through the last few years and at the end was an image from the night before under the arch with their noses touching, both wearing bright smiles. 

She flipped through the pages a few times recalling each moment they were taken. “Chakotay. My love this is perfect.” She then went under the tree and grabbed an envelope. 

“I think this gift goes very well with yours.” 

He looked at her with interest “does it? Now I have to find out.” He slowly opened the envelope, it was an ultrasound picture. 

“Kathryn ?” 

She nodded “Congratulations Daddy.” 

Chakotay jumped up and swung her around “oh Kathryn, this is the best gift I could ever ask for. Spirits I love you more than you know” When she was placed on the ground he still held her close. 

Kathryn rested her head on Chakotay’s chest “Just think, next Christmas we will have a baby.” 

“Our baby’s first Christmas.” 

“I’m sure he’ll be spoiled by the whole crew.” 

Chakotay laughed and then looked down at Kathryn. “He?” 

She pulled away and clasped her hands to her mouth “crap, it was going to be a surprise at dinner tonight. Originally I didn’t want to find out, but our lovely doctor slipped up during my exam.” 

“I don’t think this Christmas could get any better” he lifted her chin, and the couple kissed lovingly for a few moments. 

Kathryn gave him a seductive grin “I think it can” Chakotay lifted her up onto the couch. 

“Merry Christmas Kathryn.” 

“Merry Christmas Chakotay” 

Chakotay opened her robe and kissed her still flat belly “and Merry Christmas to you. Little one”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Thank you for coming on this journey with me for the last 25 days. It went by so fast. I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas and Happy Holidays. Now its time for me to work on New Years.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super excited to see where this little series will go! Kudos and Comments are always welcome and appreciated.


End file.
